A Little Too Much
by Hidden Masked
Summary: This is my first songfic for IchiRuki. It doesn't have any definite spoilers since it is all over the place but please R&R!


**A/N: Just had to write something for IchiRuki after reading too many sweet stories about them! This is going to be a songfic. I don't know why since I used to dislike songfic but now I just simply loved it! :D This fanfic will alternate between Ichigo and Rukia because I wanted to convey both their feelings. Another thing is that I will be jumping all over the place so it might get confusing. So sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy! And please forgive me for any grammatical errors! J**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, it would not have been as popular since I would have screwed it up. Also, I do not own the song 'A Little Too Much' since I obviously can't sing.**

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes it hits like a car crash<br>And it's too late to reverse_

"Don't go…" The voice that came out was barely a whisper as she stared at the veil that had already dropped over his eyes.

_He couldn't see her anymore. He couldn't hear her anymore. _

The truth stung. But what made it worst was what she had just realised. It had hit her at the worst possible moment.

_She loved him. _

She didn't know when it started but it was too late. _Too late to stop… and too late to start._

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes you make me a better person<br>Sometimes you bring out the worst_

"Thank you, Rukia," he struggled to get his words across as he lay totally beaten up on her lap. His clothes were streaked with blood stains and his hair was in a tangled mess.

She smiled and it was then that the rain stopped.

"That's enough, Ichigo. Rest."

_You make me a better person you know? Thanks to you… I think the rain… has stopped._

"Even though I made you a criminal, you didn't blame me. Thank you."

Even though he looked his worst, he was at his best. _(Okay, I know that wasn't what the lyrics meant but that was only what I could think of.) _

And with that, he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes we get on like fire<br>Sometimes we're stubborn like rain_

"It's coming your way, Ichigo!"

"Oh, you're going to be dead!" he stated as he swung his sword down. Within an instant, the hollow disintegrated and they stood side by side. Exhausted yet pleased.

"We did it!" he said as he got back into his body.

"Well, we could have settled this faster if you haven't been so stubborn and insisted on showing off with your flashy stunts," she complained as she walked back to his side.

"You-! What do you mean showing off? And what were you doing? May I ask? All you did was put yourselves in dangerous situations that I had to save your ass. Twice."

"I can take care of myself! It was unnecessary to protect me."

"Whatever! So much for killing the hollow and saving all of us," he grumbled and walked on without waiting for her.

She opened her mouth to retort but clammed it shut almost instantly. He was right.

"Thankyou" she mumbled quickly before running in front of him.

"What? What did you say?" he asked almost mockingly as he chased after her.

"I didn't say anything idiot!"

_I would say it as many times as you like if it makes you happy…_

* * *

><p><em>Just when I think it's over, over<br>You wave a white flag again_

"I have enough of your selfishness, Rukia! I am not going to give in to you this time!"

"Aw, please Ichigo. Just this one time!"

"That's what you always say when you want me to buy another Chappy toy."

"But it's so cute!"

"No means no." he stated coldly and turned away.

She stared at his retreating back and then back at the Chappy soft toy on display. With a sigh, she looked away and proceeded to ran after him when he stopped. And then without so much of a hesitation, he walked quickly into the store and bought the Chappy toy without as much of a protest.

"Here. Now you owe me okay?" he declared and walked off before she could see the faint blush lingering on his cheeks.

_Damn! Why can't I say no to her pouting face?_

* * *

><p><em>Aaa, aaa<br>We fall out and we fall back in  
>Aaa, aaa<br>We're always back where we begin_

"Give it to me!" he stated as he reached out for the juice box.

She stared with a look of wonder as he skilfully poke the straw into the hole and handed it back to her.

"Here!"

"Wow! Thank you Ichigo! This juice box is always so cunning!" she gushed in awe as she took it and after another 30 seconds of staring, sat down beside him and slurped happily.

"You're welcome," he smiled before adding, "Midget."

"Oof! That hurt!" he claimed, annoyed as he rubbed his gut.

She only stared defiantly at him before returning to her drink.

_Why did he have to ruin the moment? He is so annoying._

* * *

><p><em>Everybody hurts just a little too much<br>Everybody hurts but it's never enough  
>It's wonderful to fall<br>Let's love and risk it all  
>I'd rather love just a little too much<em>

"… You don't miss her?" Keigo asked slyly.

Those four words stung him. His heart clenched but almost immediately, he replied, "Like hell I'll be."

And with that, he continued on in his façade. The façade that threatened to break at any moment. Because it hurts. _It hurts._

It has been ages since he saw her. He knew he should have given up. He knew he should have let go. But if there was even a 1% chance of her returning, he was going to risk it all.

_Come back soon, Midget. I'll be waiting._

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes we're trapped in the circle<br>'Til we're digging holes in the ground_

"You can't have feelings for him. So you are not to go back to the real world."

Byakuya's order was final. There was no sympathy. No nothing.

She gulped. There was no use. She could do nothing about it. No matter how hard she protested; no matter how hard she struggled; no matter how hard she _tried_. She was trapped.

No. _They _were trapped.

_Even still, I won't give up. So wait for me._

* * *

><p><em>We're trying, but nothing is working<br>But still I want you around_

"Come on! Another round!" he insisted as he activated his Fullbring again.

"No. You have overstretched yourself. That's all for today," Ginjou proclaimed and walked calmly towards the door.

"Wait!"

His shouts were futile as the door slammed shut. He groaned. His training wasn't enough. He could barely feel any reiatsu. He felt useless.

He wanted to get his powers back.

He wanted to know what was going on.

He wanted to protect those dear to him.

But most of all, he wanted to see her.

"Damn!" he shouted in frustration as he retracted his Fullbring and stalked out of the door.

_Where are you now?_

* * *

><p><em>'Cause if I'm lost in the desert<br>I know somehow you'll find me_

She appeared at his bedside again.

Silently, she crouched beside him and graced the contours and lines that defined his features lovingly. The full moon filtered into his open window and cast her into a warm blue glow. Yet, even if he were to wake up now, he would not be able to see her in that pool of light.

She sighed and headed to his closet. Even if it was just for awhile, she wanted to relieve in the comfort of the small space. She slowly slide the closet door open and got inside before closing it completely. For a second, she felt at home and then the mask fell. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clutched her chest tightly. _Let me cry for a moment. _

Just then, there was a rush of air as the closet door was swung open, startling her. She looked up and gasped. He was standing in front of her.

"You're there right, Rukia?" he asked hesitantly. He brought his hands forward to grasp her but his fingers could not connect.

_You found me._ She could not help but smiled at him. He had found her. Again. Even if he couldn't touch her; couldn't see her; couldn't hear her, he found her.

"Who am I kidding? She's not here anymore," he whispered as he closed the closet door again.

And the darkness enveloped her once more.

* * *

><p><em>And if I drown in the oceans,<br>You'll be the first to rescue me._

"Don't think that I don't know! You! Ever since losing to those Arrancars! You haven't taken the form of a shinigami even once!"

Each word was like another stab on his heart. _Don't say it. Don't say it._

"What are you afraid off? Chad got hurt! Inoue got hurt!"

"So what?"

"Have you always been the man who loses his spirit over little things like that? Is it scary to lose? Is it scary not being able to protect your friends? Or is it scary to face the hollow inside of you?"

He looked back, stunned. He had never said that. _So how did she know?_ But the answer was already as plain as day to him. _She knows. She always knows. _

She stared at him and took a deep breath. She did not want to see his broken form anymore.

"If you're afraid of losing, just get stronger. If you're afraid of not being able to protect your friends, swear to get stronger until you can protect them. If you're afraid of the hollow inside you, just get stronger until you can crush him. If you don't want to listen to others, then hold your chin up and yell those words to yourself."

"That's the kind of man you have been in my heart Ichigo!"

"Tsk. You're really noisy, did you know that?"

He is back in black.

* * *

><p><em>Everybody hurts just a little too much<br>Everybody hurts but it's never enough  
>It's wonderful to fall<br>Let's love and risk it all  
>I'd rather love just a little too much<em>

She stared at the koi pond in her brother's backyard. Seeing yet not really seeing. It had been 17 months. 17 months since the war ended. 17 months since the chaos had ended.

And 17 months since he couldn't see her.

As the sun begins to set, she stood up. It was time for her to find him again. Even if it hurts that he couldn't see her. Even if she knows he will never see her. She still wants to risk it.

_I'm already here, Strawberry. Waiting for you to see me. And I will wait for you, forever._

* * *

><p><em>Everybody hurts just a little too much<br>Everybody hurts but it's never enough  
>Aaa, aaa<br>We fall out and we fall back in  
>Aaa, aaa<br>We're always back where we begin_

_Everybody hurts just a little too much  
>Everybody hurts but it's never enough<br>It's wonderful to fall  
>Let's love and risk it all<br>Even if it hurts just a little too much  
>I'd rather love just a little too much<em>

He walked home after his training. Tired yet not really. He could finally sense reiatsu!

As he trudged home, he felt something familiar. Walks turned into strides and before long, he broke into a run.

He slammed open the front door and raced up the stairs, ignoring Yuzu's calls for dinner, ignoring Isshin's laments of his poor son's treatment and ignoring Karin's protest of dirtying the house with his muddy shoes and creating more work for Yuzu. He burst into the room. There was nothing. And then slowly, with trembling legs, he walked to his closet.

And then he slides it open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all I came up with! This is my first IchiRuki fanfiction so I apologise for this shabby work. **

**Reviews, comments and constructive criticism are welcomed! Thank You so much! :D**


End file.
